Dont Change For Me
by SilberEngel
Summary: WEEKENDERS FIC! Takes place when the gang is in 9th grade. Lor is spending less and less time with her friends because of her new boyfriend... and is Tino jelous?
1. Missing the Lor

Chappie 1  
  
"Has anyone scene Lor recently?" Carver's question brought a thick nothingness into the group. It's almost the end of our freshmen year, and throughout it Lor seems to be drifting farther and farther us. Tino stares up at the sky. Probably remembering all the times in 8th grade Lor had sat under the tree with us. He misses her. I do to..  
  
I sigh. "I haven't." there was a long silence. Everyone knows where Lor really is, but is just hurts too much to say it.  
  
"She's probably with her new boyfriend." Apparently not for Tino.  
  
We all sit up and look at each other. We can't hide it anymore, Lor has a new boyfriend, and she's spending less and less time with us. The late spring sun beats down on our backs, and the day is so horrible. Were is Lor? We all know she could cheer us up if she was here, even if she did make us play soccer.  
  
"You probably scared her off with you ugly face," Tino murmurs at Carver.  
  
"Shut up!" Smack.  
  
Tension wavers throughout us. We all know happiness can never come from all this, and all this is is tension. The air is heavy and loud. "Maybe we should just all go home, guys." They nod. Soon, we are on our way home, hearts in pain. 


	2. I Dont Belong

Chappie 2  
  
Lor sits on the bleachers. She watches Conner play football, longing to join him, but she knows he would say no. She ponders, thinking there should be a girls football team. That would be nice. Finally, the coach dismisses the team, and Conner takes of his helmet and shakes the sweat from his brow. He runs over to Lor. She stands. She smiles. "Hey, dude! You look really great out there, and-"  
  
Conner doesn't give her time to finish, but kisses her square on the mouth. Her eyes show a bit of confusion, but this has happened before, so she slowly closes her eyes and kisses him back. When he breaks it, her eyes open, and she looks around, expecting all eyes to be on them. Nothing.  
  
"Hey babe, you gotta stop worrying about what other people think! This is the football field! Everyone makes out here."  
  
"Well. yeah dude, but could you just not do that in public?"  
  
"Oh c'mon Lor! Look around you."  
  
Lor looks, only to find herself being surrounded by tons of football players and cheerleaders making out, hands up the shirt and everything. "Um. I'm not a cheerleader though." I'm not a slut, She thinks to herself.  
  
Conner rolls his eyes. "Oh Lor, that doesn't matter!" He kisses her on the forehead. "I have to go." He kisses her one the cheek. "I'll see you Saturday right?" He kisses her on the mouth. "Bye now." He runs off.  
  
"Laterdays." Lor whispers. 


	3. Angry Tish Weeze

A little comment on cheerleaders... I just checked my reviews. And, all I can say is, I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!! SO SO VERY VERY SORRY!!!!! This girl, Alex, I believe her name was, mentioned to me that all cheerleaders are not sluts. I SHOULD have known that already, because I AM A CHEERLEADER!!!! Alex, you are completely right. All cheerleaders are NOT sluts, and I'm incredibly sorry for presuming them in that way. (it just kinda fit into my story well if these cheerleaders were sluts.) I'm so sorry. Please forgive my stupid. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chappie 3  
  
I'm alone. Carver's alone. Tish is alone. Is Lor alone too?  
  
I don't know. It's a Friday night and we're not together, we're far apart and no one even knows where Lor is. Probably still with her boyfriend. Or maybe not. Maybe she's just at home, maybe I should call her. Maybe. What if she thinks I'm angry with her for never spending time with us? I'm not angry. Well maybe a little. Maybe just a little annoyed. I should call her.  
  
~*~ Lor's house  
  
*BRINGGGGGGGGGGBRINGGGGGGGG!!!!!*  
  
"Hello?" Pause. "Oh, yes Lor is here. Hold on." Pause. "LOOOOOOOOOORRRRR!! Phone for you!!!"  
  
"Thanks Dad! I'll get it up here!" Lor picks up the receiver in her room. "H-h-hello?"  
  
"Hi Lor! It's Tino."  
  
"Ohhhhhhh! Tino! I'm so glad it's you!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! See every night Conner calls, and he always wants to talk about something boring. I'd be happy to talk to anyone but him!"  
  
"Oh." Tino sounded a little disappointed. "So. Where were you today?" And all the other days, Tino thinks to himself.  
  
"Conner's football practice."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"So."  
  
"Right."  
  
Pauuuuuuuuse.  
  
"Hey Lor?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's only 8'oclock, we still got time to get in a game of pool. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"See ya there then."  
  
"Laterdays."  
  
Click.  
  
~*~ Arcade Place Thingy, Pool Table  
  
This is crazy. This is insane. This is all around NOT HAPPENING. Tino actually said Lor is coming. yEaH rIgHt. Tish doesn't believe him either, I don't think anyone on the planet would.  
  
"Guys! She WILL be here. She said so. Really," Tino squeaks in his little persuasive voice. Ha. Like I'm persuaded...  
  
"So?" Tish retorts with a dangerous look on her face, "She's probably just gonna blow us off for 'HIM'!" She doses one of those angry Tish wheezes.  
  
I sigh. "Hey guys, I'm with Tish on this one. I mean, when was the last time we hung out together? The stone age?"  
  
Tino looks at us like we are the most insufficient creatures walking the planet. "GUYS! Can't you have just a LITTLE faith in our fRiEnD?"  
  
"No." Tish and I look away. What else are we supposed to do? You can't play pool with three people. Or at least we can't.  
  
"HEY GUYS!"  
  
Lor! I can't believe it! "Hiya Lor!"  
  
"I told you she'd show."  
  
I roll my eyes. "Shut up Tino. Lors here now!! MUST. PLAY. POOL."  
  
Tino shrugs and grabs a pool stick-thingy. (SilberEngel: Or whatever that thing is called ^_^) He watches Lor is a weird way I've never seen him look at anyone before. It's kind of scaring me. His eyes are hesitant and unsure, but the still focus only on her. She catches him staring, and he immediately moves his eyes to the pool table, pretending to be extremely interested in the chalk.  
  
Yeah, whatever Tino. Mannnnnnnn does he got it bad. I'd better not mention it. It would just make him mad and Tish jealous. I know she likes him, even if she would eat me if I ever even suggested it. Haha. Tino, I'm pretty sure, doesn't like her, especially with this new Lor thing. I know a lot about what people think of each other, even if I do keep it to myself.  
  
However. Lor is blurry. What is she thinking? Does she like Tino? Does she even like Conner? I don't know.  
  
Lor brushes against Tino's shirt by accident, and he nearly melts to a puddle. I burst out laughing. They all stare.  
  
This, is going to be a loooooooong night, lol. 


	4. Pain

know this chapter is short, and I apologize. However, I promise to finish this story eventually!! Promise. I hope ya review. . ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapie 4  
  
Longing to smash it, I look in the mirror. My face burns with hot, angry tears.  
  
She's not back. She won't change. She's gone forever.  
  
How can he like her?  
  
"What's wrong with me," I whisper to myself in the dark. "Why does Lor Macquarrie have that I don't?"  
  
I walk to my bed, not wanting to think about it, not wanting to believe it. But I was there, I saw it. He was clumsy, flustered, and couldn't speak properly. Tino likes Lor. A lot. And there's nothing I can do about it. I wonder if Carver noticed.  
  
And if he did, what else could he have noticed? I like Tino. I'm not going to deny myself that anymore... But do my friends know? Should they know?  
  
...and how many friends do I have left?  
  
I sit on my bed, but don't lay down. I'm not in the least bit tired, though the clock on my dresser flashes 2 am. A silver moon shines it beam hopefully through my window. I scowl and look away.  
  
Everything is undone. 


	5. I'm confused

Arn't you proud of me??? I actually updated!! YaY!!~!~!~!~!~! Hehe. Well, here's chapter five. Also, I talk about football players and cheerleaders a bit in this chapter. Please do not assume that this is the way I presume all cheerleaders and football players. That isn't true. The personalities of all the people in this fanficiton are because of they're personalities, not what sport they play!!  
  
Well, I hope ya enjoy..........  
  
~Chapie 5  
  
Lor stood outside the cinema, looking at her watch every few minutes. People passed with out seeing her, couples went into the theater. The sun was shining in a come-outside-and-play sort of way. Conner was late..........Or so it seemed.  
  
"Lor!" She heard his voice and turned. There was Conner, strolling up the sidewalk casually, but he wasn't alone. Behind him was the entire football team, basically, and all of they're girlfriends, which was pretty much the whole cheerleading squad. "Lor," he said again. "Hi. I didn't think you would mind a couple people coming along. I mean, you always said you liked group dates, right?"  
  
Lor looked confused. "I never said that."  
  
"Oh," he said in a "whatever" sort of way. "That must have been one of my other girl friends, or something." He looked at her sort of grimacing. Anyways, lets go in." He turned to the group. "We're seeing The Very Very Brilliant Grand Champions of the Entire World, right?"  
  
Lor's brow furrowed even more. "But I thought we were going to see-" But she stopped. Conner was rolling his eyes, laughing.  
  
"Does it really matter what movie we're seeing? Lor, movie theaters are dark, and public..." He actually winked. "Get it?"  
  
The rest of the team laughed, and Conner led the way into the cinema. Lor followed stupidly. Conner paid for her ticket, they walked into the theater, and he sat down next to her. The group of people sitting around her didn't strike her as being very bright. The guys talked quite loudly about football, and the girls giggled and sputtered, nodding and laughing whenever the guys said anything that was supposed to be smart. Lor felt as if she was in a sea of stupidity. Finally, after an exceptionally long time, Conner noticed she wasn't saying anything. "You ok?" was all he said. She nodded numbly, and he went back to talking to his friends.  
  
thought Lor. She turned her eyes to the movie, which had just started. It actually looked sort of interesting, now that she was seeing it. It was one of those oh-my-god-it's-the-end-of-the- world-we-need-some-unlikly-heros-to-come-save-us type movies, which was completely cliche, but it was still moderately interesting.  
  
About ten minutes into the movie, Conner's arm snaked around her shoulder. It was sort of awkward, seeing as the scene wasn't a scary or romantic in the least bit, but she let it slid. It was probably just a sign of affection, right?  
  
Three minutes later, she was deeply engrossed in the movie yet again, but she couldn't help noticing that Conner was staring at her in a very......... very strange sort of way. She turned her head, and before she could knew what was going on, his lips where pressed on hers, and his hand was on her back. Her eyes were still open, and she noticed the couple of people sitting next to Conner were just sitting there, making out like there was nothing else.  
  
Something inside Lor snapped. She broke away from Conner quite abruptly, and stood up. Conner actually looked worried. "What-"  
  
"I need to go," was all she could say. She bolted from the theater, feeling the tears welling on her cheeks. Her heart was pounding in her head. Her who body was shaking, as if it was going to disappear. She ran through the cinema, and out through double doors.  
  
She was greeted by the beautiful April weather, which made her halt. The sun was now shinning at her as if to say, "I told you not to go in that theater." Sighing, she suddenly wondered what she was doing here. Why should she be standing out side a cinema on a Sunday alone? She wanted something that would make her feel secure. She wanted something that would remind her that everything was going to be alright. Suddenly, she knew where she wanted to be.  
  
She started to walk towards Tino's house.  
  
~~~  
  
Well, I hope it was ok! If you want me to write more, make suuuuuure you review!!! Reviews are very important!!! *smiles* And thanks to eveyone in the past who reviewed, I really appreciate everyone's support. 


End file.
